


Подъемная сила

by chilli_by_svt



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: – Ты знаешь, в чем источник твоей силы?Читтапон усмехнулся, снова закрывая глаза.– Знаю. Но тебе я так просто не скажу об этом. Не сегодня.– Ну хотя бы намекни, где мне искать.– Это человек. Все мое существо и счастье, спокойствие и уверенность заключаются в нем.– Оу, - выдохнул Кун. – Я его знаю?– Хотелось бы в это верить.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 22





	Подъемная сила

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llanacriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llanacriss/gifts).



> [beta(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤](https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09)

Ясное голубое небо, солнечный свет, что сквозь яркую зелень деревьев пробивается, достигая тебя. Ветер и самолет где-то высоко-высоко летит над землей.  
Даже спустя столько лет он помнил тот день в мельчайших деталях, помнил, как впервые увидел его: огромную железную птицу, способную преодолеть любые расстояния с одной целью – вновь подняться в небо.

В тот день было так же солнечно: казалось, что огромные махины разогнали облака, чтобы юноши и девушки насладились этим моментом, смогли почувствовать себя частью той бесконечности.

Кун смотрел на себя в зеркало. Синяя форма, сшитая по его меркам: китель, на рукаве которого скоро будут красоваться первые нашивки, фамилия «Цьен» на груди, штаны и пряжка на ремне с эмблемой академии, белоснежная рубашка и черный галстук с золотым самолетом на нем, фуражка с начищенным до блеска козырьком. Первокурсник с огромной мечтой и такими же амбициями. 

Первая в его жизни церемония: нашивка, кричащая о том, что он почти добился своего. И Кун не собирается отступать.  
Первая пара и первый предмет, преподаватель, который сразу устанавливает планку, говоря, что поблажек не будет.  
Яркое солнце, голубое небо и Кун, мечтающий управлять самолетом.

***

И вот два года спустя он снова стоит на плацу, наблюдая за тем, как его, теперь уже, знакомым и друзьям к двум нашивкам выдают еще одну – свидетельство того, что эти годы прошли не зря. А рядом с ним – в такой же форме – парень, чья улыбка сияет так же ярко, как небесное светило.

– Твоя очередь, - гордо шепчет он, похлопывая по плечу.  
И Кун делает шаг вперед.

Дверь в комнату резко хлопает, заставляя Куна подпрыгнуть. Он ненавидит, когда Тэн так врывается к нему, но знает, что запрещать бесполезно.  
Синий китель падает на кровать, а Читтапон опускается рядом с ним, расслабляя узел у галстука, такого же, какой ежедневно носит Кун, с единственным отличием: вместо золотого самолета – серебряная гайка, указывающая на его факультет.

– Ты снова напугал меня, - выдыхает Кун, возвращаясь к записям, которые начал еще до прихода парня.

– Это и было моей целью, - хмыкает Тэн, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати. - Нас наконец-то распределили.

Кун смеется себе под нос. Он помнит, как сильно волновался Тэн в день, когда объявили дальнейшие условия обучения, как нехотя шел на собрание, где должны были все подтвердить, и как все лето не мог нормально спать, переживая за свою участь. А сейчас слова слишком легко ему давались. Кажется, он, как и Цьен, почти добился своего.

Кун, поднявшись с места, приблизился к парню. Тэн вопросительно выгнул бровь, когда, наклонившись, Цьен зажал между пальцами язычок галстука.

– Надо же, - с улыбкой проговорил Кун. – Ты все-таки прошел.

Тэн вырвал галстук из его рук.

– Нет бы сказать: "Молодец, я горжусь тобой", - бурчал Читтапон, - а он…

Мягкая улыбка появилась на лице Цьена.

– Ты все лето выносил мне мозг…

– Это не повод!

– Тэн!

Ли скрестил руки на груди, в упор смотря на парня. Кун смотрел в ответ.

Вдох и тихое: "Я горжусь тобой, Тэн". Улыбка на губах.

Тэн ругается, когда в его кармане вибрирует телефон, Кун смеется, возвращаясь к конспектам.

– Кажется, тебе пора, - расстроенно выдыхает он.

Ли вздыхает.

– Я приду вечером.

– Только если я не буду спать, - пожимает плечами он. - Твои занятия слишком поздно заканчиваются.

Тэн больше ничего не говорит, лишь поднимает с кровати китель и покидает комнату. А Кун задается вопросом, когда они стали такими.

Тэн появился в его жизни, как турбулентность появляется во время движения – слишком резко, но вполне ожидаемо.  
Бумажный самолет приземлился на его парту в день, когда весь поток наконец-то собрался вместе. Парень, запустивший его, стоял на другом конце аудитории, высматривая, куда приземлился его опытный образец.  
Сжимая между пальцами самолет, Кун поднял руку, тем самым делая первый шаг. С того момента он больше не помнил и дня, чтобы парень с заразительной улыбкой надолго оставлял его одного: они вместе обедали, вместе готовились к занятиям, по вечерам вместе смотрели фильмы, а на выходных обязательно вместе ходили в увольнение в город, чтобы на закате дня наблюдать за тем, как самолеты устремляются в небо или, наоборот, наконец возвращаются домой.

– Я с детства мечтал летать, - однажды признался Кун.

– А я, - Тэн улыбался, - всегда хотел, чтобы в небо поднялся мой собственный самолет.

– Звучит амбициозно.

– А разве мечта может быть чем-то простым?

С тех пор многое произошло: мечта стала чуть ближе, так же, как и они друг другу.

***

Будильник звенел громко, Кун мог поклясться, что даже соседи слышали этот противный звук, но им всем в одно и тоже время нужно быть в одном и том же месте, поэтому редко кто жаловался, лишь иногда вздыхали, предлагая парню приобрести новый.

– Выключи его, - раздалось откуда-то из-под одеяла. Кун резко открыл глаза.

– Тэн?

– Элевен, - мгновенно отозвался парень, спихивая Цьена с кровати. - Давай, собирайся.

– Но…

– Предвидя твой вопрос, я пришел вечером, а ты уже спал, сел немного посмотреть на тебя и отключился.

Он сидел на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. Яркий румянец вспыхнул на щеках Куна, и Тэн довольно улыбнулся.

– Отключился в моей кровати? - форма снова была на нем.

– С утра ты невероятно догадливый. И если ты догадался, то я и дальше собираюсь спать здесь. Лукас ужасно храпит.

– Ты живешь один! 

– Это не аргумент, он через стенку мешает мне спать. Хорошего дня, Кун! 

Голова Читтапона снова оказалась на подушке.

– Невозможный, - пробормотал Кун и тихо покинул комнату.

Цьен уже вышагивал по коридору академии, когда Сычен нагнал его. Они познакомились год назад, когда Дон впервые получил свою нашивку, а Тэн стал его куратором. В итоге вместо одного первокурсника Кун следил за двумя – своим подопечным и Сыченом.

– Кун! - смеясь, проговорил он. – Можешь передать кое-что Тэну? 

Перед глазами Цьена оказалась пилотка.

– Он снова потерял ее?

– Нашел ее в аудитории на скамейке. Будет нехорошо, если кто-то узнает.

– Ему нет до этого дела, - Кун покачал головой, забирая предмет. – Вечно летает в облаках.

– А ты разве нет? - Сычен улыбнулся. – Мне пора!

Иногда казалось, что Тэн был его головной болью: он никогда не запоминал действительно что-то важное, предпочитая лишь ту информацию, что связана с его интересами, постоянно что-то терял и много шумел.  
Кун понял, что Тэн здесь, лишь по громкому смеху, раздававшемуся из аудитории. Его можно было услышать из любой точки кампуса.

– Тэн? - макушка Куна показалась в дверях аудитории, заставляя Читтапона спрыгнуть с парты и направиться к выходу.  
В коридоре было безлюдно.

– У тебя самоподготовка? - Кун кивнул. - У меня тоже.

– Я кое-что принес тебе, - пилотка оказалась прижата к груди Читтапона. – Ой?

– А я…

– Искал ее?

– Я удивляюсь тебе, Кун, постоянно догадываешься.

– Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, знаешь.

Спина Тэна касалась стены. Кун нависал над ним, одна рука все еще касалась его груди, другая – находилась на уровне головы Ли.

– Кун, - проговорил Тэн, забирая из рук парня головной убор.

– Да?

По взгляду Читтапона можно было точно сказать, что он собирался произнести что-то другое. За столько времени Кун научился читать его.  
Тэн вздохнул. Широкая улыбка вновь появилась на его лице.

– Нас разделили на группы, сказали, что совсем скоро мы начнем работу.

Цьен закрыл глаза.

– Я рад, - проговорил он, отталкиваясь от стены.

Он снова шагал по коридору прочь от аудитории.

– Тэн, - он резко повернулся, зная, что парень все еще стоит там.

– Да?

– Постарайся больше не терять ее.

– Так точно, босс!

***

Во время обеда компания, что собралась за эти месяцы вокруг Куна, всегда старалась быть вместе. За огромным столом усаживались все: только-только поступившие ребята, их в академии с любовью называли «яйцами», только вылупившиеся птенцы, или второкурсники, и почти оперившиеся птицы. Но иногда к ним присоединялись и те, кого можно было назвать настоящими птицами: ребята с последнего курса уже давно знали каково это – крыльями разрывать облака.  
Поднос с едой опустился рядом с Куном, вырывая того из собственных мыслей.

– Я рад, что ты теперь не подпрыгиваешь от неожиданности, - смеясь, проговорил парень и опустился на свободное место.

– Джонни, - ответил Кун вместо приветствия.

– Странно, что ты все еще один, - напротив оказался еще один парень, сжимающий в руках поднос.

– Тэиль, - хмыкнул Джон, - у Тэна вообще-то пары по вторникам в это время.

– А остальные?

– Еще рано, - отозвался Кун. – Они придут минут через десять.

– Ну тогда у нас есть время поговорить, - Джонни облизал губы, приступая к еде.

– Только не делай этого, когда будешь жевать, - предупреждающе произнес Тэиль, вызывая улыбку у Куна.

– О чем ты хотел поговорить?

– Вообще, это собирался сделать я, - вместо Джонни ответил Тэиль.

– А?

– У нас есть информация, что со следующей недели начинаются полеты у вас, - проговорил Джонни, демонстративно вытирая рот салфеткой. - Я достаточно культурно себя веду, Мун?

– Вполне.

– Подождите! - Кун был готов подскочить с места, но ладонь Со опустилась на его плечо.

– Информация абсолютно точная, - продолжил Тэиль. - Нас с Джонни представят вам в качестве наставников, которые будут поддерживать ваш боевой дух, - Мун улыбнулся.

– Ага, говорят, что ты попал в нашу с Тэилем группу! Правда здорово?

Цьен успевал лишь моргать.  
Спустя столько лет он почти был у цели. Он не был готов к такому.

– Поэтому, - голос Джона вдруг стал серьезным, - мы решили кое-что донести до тебя. Вернее, Тэиль решил.

– Да, - отозвался самый старший из них. - Послушай, Кун, небо ненавидит слабаков. Нужно быть сильным, чтобы поднять железную птицу ввысь.

– В первую очередь духом, - добавил Джонни.

– Да, - кивок. – Разберись со своими проблемами до того, как тебя допустят к полетам.

– Но у меня нет проблем! - Цьен удивленно смотрел на старших. Джонни был тем, кто помог освоиться ему здесь в первые дни, и теперь он снова раздавал советы.

– Послушай, - Тэиль внимательно смотрел. – Если ты думаешь, что никто не замечает, это не значит, что все именно так.

– Я не дурак, - хмыкнул Джонни. – Тэиль уж тем более.

– Твой разум и сердце не должны быть в тумане, если ты действительно хочешь добиться своего.

– Но…

Ладонь резко опустилась на плечо Тэиля, заставляя их прервать разговор.

– О чем болтали? - Тэн опустился рядом, почти сразу же воруя еду с тарелки старшего.

– О тебе, - хмыкнул Джонни, заставляя младшего удивленно посмотреть на друзей. – У тебя разве нет занятий?

– Обо мне? Я отпросился на пару минут, умираю, как есть хочу!

– Наверное, - скорее, сам для себя проговорил Кун.

***

Он уже и забыл, каково это – вечером просто лежать на кровати, устремив свой взгляд к потолку, и думать о совсем незначительных вещах. Чувствовать спокойствие в конце насыщенного дня.  
Кун действительно забыл.  
В голову лезли слова Тэиля, а сообщение Джонни совсем выбило его из себя.

«Самолеты не взлетают без подъемной силы, Кун. Думаешь, ты сможешь?»

Разве его мечта не была тем самым, что заставляло его вставать по утрам? Разве не она?  
Дверь в комнату отворилась слишком тихо, а может, это мысли в его голове слишком громко кричали.  
Тэн опустился на пол рядом с кроватью, руки Куна инстинктивно потянулись к его волосам.

– Устал, - выдохнул Читтапон, от прикосновений закрывая глаза.

– Почему же ты тогда пришел сюда? - Цьен усмехнулся.

– До тебя было ближе.

Он больше ничего не спрашивал, лишь подвинулся к противоположному краю кровати, приглашая Тэна лечь рядом. Ли так и сделал.  
Они молчали: мысли Куна снова не умолкали, Тэн хотел спать.

– Тэн.

– М? - он не открывал глаза.

– Мне Джонни кое-что сказал сегодня, - почему-то говорить становилось тяжело.

– Он постоянно что-то говорит, это не значит, что нужно из-за каждой его фразы загоняться, - Тэн хмыкнул, удобнее устраиваясь под боком у Цьена.

– Он сказал, что мне нужно найти силу.

– Какую? Архимеда?

– Подъемную, - Кун почесал затылок, по-прежнему рассматривая потолок.

Может быть, если бы он был чуть внимательнее к окружающему миру, то заметил бы, как в этот момент Тэн открыл глаза.

– И что? Нашел? - он внимательно смотрел на Цьена, боясь спугнуть.

– Я думал, что да, - честно признался Кун.

– Но?

– Но это вряд ли она. Поэтому, Тэн, - Цьен наконец-то смотрел на него, - ты знаешь, в чем источник твоей силы?

Читтапон усмехнулся, снова закрывая глаза.

– Знаю. Но тебе я так просто не скажу об этом. Не сегодня.

– Ну хотя бы намекни, где мне искать.

– Это человек. Все мое существо и счастье, спокойствие и уверенность заключаются в нем.

– Оу, - выдохнул Кун. - Я его знаю?

– Хотелось бы в это верить.

– Что?

Но ответ так и остался неозвученным: Тэн спал, наполняя комнату своим тихим сопением.  
Мягкий плед коснулся его плеч, и через секунду погас светильник.

– Спокойной ночи, Тэн, - пальцы снова коснулись его волос, а на лице появилась улыбка.

Возможно, Тэн был прав. Для свершений человеку нужен человек.

***

Ему редко что-то снилось, тем более что-то значительное и запоминающееся, Кун всегда видел пелену перед глазами, опускавшуюся, стоило их сомкнуть. Все знакомые говорили, что ему повезло не мучиться от кошмаров, не прокручивать в голове все то, что во сне ради забавы придумало воображение. И Кун, соглашаясь, лишь кивал головой, не уточняя, что ему снится абсолютно чистое небо лишь в те дни, когда Читтапон засыпает рядом с ним.  
И наверное, нужно быть совершенно ничего не знающим и не понимающим, чтобы не обращать внимание на то, как бьется собственное сердце, когда Тэн почти на рассвете кутается в одеяло, по-домашнему тепло улыбаясь. Куну все это казалось безумием, сбоем, что иногда происходят в организме. Но Джонни сказал бы, что его бортовой компьютер вряд ли мог так ошибаться.  
Тэн был альтернативной энергией, которая заставляла Куна просыпаться по утрам, пытаться достичь той бесконечности, что скрывается ото всех за пушисто-колючими облаками. И он это понял, когда двое парней, уставшие намекать, почти напрямую сказали Цьену об этом. Оставалось только узнать, не слишком ли поздно осознание настигло его.

Тэн еще спал, когда Кун, расправив свой китель, покинул комнату.  
С этого дня у них начинались учения.

Огромная ладонь Джонни коснулась плеча Цьена, когда Кун в последний раз собирался повторить все то, что учил последние пару лет.

– Это не то, чем ты должен заниматься, - с улыбкой проговорил Со, опускаясь рядом. - Ты сказал ему?

– Что?

– Не будь дураком, ты и на страницу не продвинулся. Скоро тебе буквально придется летать в облаках, - указательный палец Джонни коснулся виска Куна. - Здесь должно быть ясно, понимаешь?

Все пытались учить его жить, постоянно объясняли, что нужно делать и как делать правильно, но вся проблема была в одном – Кун всегда учился самостоятельно, сам объяснял и доказывал себе тоже сам.

– Почему вы твердите о нем? - Кун нахмурился, ловя на себе почти насмешливый взгляд Джонни.

– Ну не знаю, может, потому что только ты не замечаешь, как он смотрит на тебя?

– И как он смотрит?

– Как на свою самую большую мечту, Кун.

Эта неделя была сложной: инструктор постоянно был недоволен, а Кун немного начинал сдаваться. Ему все твердили, что нужно быть собранным, что нужно просчитывать каждый шаг, а не прокручивать в голове мысли, которые только мешают. А он... он никак не мог справиться с собой, каждый раз возвращаясь в мыслях к спящему Тэну, который с наступлением ночи полностью прячется под одеяло.

Он больше ничего не хотел: не хотел слышать уведомления о постоянных сообщениях от Джонни, который интересовался стоянием Куна; не хотел видеть знакомых, которые, возможно, оказались лучше него. Не хотел те мысли, что мертвой петлей крутились в голове, сильнее затягивая невидимый узел из чувств, сжимавших его шею.

Дверь бесшумно закрылась. Тэн осторожно подкрадывался к нему, пока Кун в сотый раз за вечер пытался сосчитать все трещины на потолке от постоянного топота студентов, живущих этажом выше.

– Меня не допустили к завтрашним полетам, - тихо проговорил Кун. - Сказали, что нужно проветрить голову.

– М? 

Цьен резко поднялся, заставляя Ли непроизвольно сделать шаг назад. И будь они в комнате Тэна, то он обязательно споткнулся бы о чертеж, оставшийся на полу после очередной бессонной ночи. Но это был Кун, аккуратный, осторожный, внимательный к деталям.  
И теперь он видел. Почти четко и ясно.

– Тэн, - он смотрел ему в глаза, пока Ли снова пытался оказаться ближе.

Теперь он сидел рядом, внимательно смотря на то, как одна эмоция на лице сменяет другую. Кун боролся, в этот раз, кажется, сам с собой. Он был в отчаянии.

Две ладони вдруг коснулись лица Тэна, лишая того возможности дышать.  
Мягкие, за эту неделю полностью искусанные, губы почти неощутимо коснулись губ Ли. В тот момент, когда он открыл глаза, собираясь что-то сказать, Куна уже не было в комнате.  
Он так и не вернулся ночью обратно.

***  
Прошла еще неделя, и Кун правда думал, что справляется. Инструктор почти прекратил критиковать, но хотя Тэиль говорил, что это плохо закончится, Цьену уже было все равно. Кажется, семь дней назад он достиг критического угла атаки, и его корабль потерпел крушение. Во всяком случае он сделал то, что должен быть сделать давно. С того вечера Тэн не попадался ему на глаза.  
День экзамена был все ближе.

– Кун, - снова где-то рядом послышался голос Сычена. – Тэн опять оставил свою пилотку.

Цьен вздохнул, не решаясь забрать предмет из чужих рук.

– Ты передашь ему? - почти давил Сычен. - Он последнюю неделю такой окрыленный ходит…

– А?

– Забавные вы, - пилотка оказалась у Куна в кармане. - Передавай ему привет от меня.

– От меня бы кто передал, - прошептал Кун, распахивая дверь в аудиторию.

***

Он нервничал, кусал губы, превращал свои, когда-то идеальные, пальцы в место, где живут заусенцы, не мог сосредоточиться на простом. Его впервые трясло, как тот самый лист, что изо всех сил сопротивляется порывам ветра. Это был последний шанс.  
Пилотка Тэна все еще была у него, Читтапону было совсем не интересно, что с ней происходит.  
Кун хмыкнул, впервые в жизни надевая на себя чужую вещь.

– Прости меня, - отражение в зеркале совершенно точно не нравилось ему. Кокарда блестела.

Он сделал шаг вперед.  
Но не успели пальцы коснуться ручки, как дверь с шумом открылась, а на пороге появился Тэн.

– Ну наконец-то! - он пытался отдышаться, упираясь руками в бедра. – Думал, опять тебя не поймаю. Ты не говорил, что хочешь поиграть в прятки.

Ладонь коснулась груди Цьена, заталкивая его обратно в комнату. 

– Я не убегал... я, - он правда не знал, что должен сказать. Вновь сжимал в руках пилотку Тэна.

– Когда ты в прошлый раз спросил про подъемную силу, я про тебя говорил, - он все еще пытался нормально дышать. – Понимаешь?

Тэн говорил, рассказывал о первом дне их знакомства и о том, как сильно хотел держать его за руку. Как постоянно искал предлоги, чтобы встречаться с Куном как можно чаще, а потом это вошло в привычку, и пилотка постоянно терялась. Рассказывал о том, что еще тогда, после неожиданного поцелуя, хотел признаться, но Кун пропал. Говорил, говорил обо всем, что так долго пытался держать в себе. И о том, что Джонни обещал выкинуть все его чертежи, если Тэн не признается. А он немного труслив, чтобы делать первый шаг, и он ждал его слишком долго. Рассказывал. А Кун улыбался, наблюдал за тем, как Тэн размахивает руками, объясняя, казалось бы, такие простые теперь вещи.  
А потом смеялся, пробегая по коридорам за Тэном, который крепко сжимал его руку, и все смотрел на часы. 

Экзамен.

***

– Несколько лет назад мне сказали, что небо не любит слабаков, - Кун стоял перед огромной аудиторией, в руках сжимая фуражку с начищенным до блеска козырьком. Нашивки на плече сменили звезды на погонах. Он больше не был новичком. Достиг цели. – Но даже самая слабая птица способна подняться в небо, воздух рассечь своими крыльями. Взлететь. И нужно лишь одно – сила, что заставит наконец-то оторваться от земли.

На полигоне было шумно. После стольких лет Тэн наконец-то сложил все свои чертежи воедино. Мотор гудел, а турбины набирали обороты.  
Самолет "Alcedo atthis", инженером которого является Тэн, и его лучший пилот за штурвалом.  
Кун больше не витает в облаках, предпочитая мысленным реальные.  
А Тэн может поклясться, что куда бы ты не пошел, что бы ты не делал, все решает подъемная сила. И у каждого своя.


End file.
